Most municipalities have a rainwater and sanitary wastewater system, the purpose of which is to collect and transport waste water from the various drains, disposals and other sources within the community to a sewage treatment plant or other facility.
Wastewater and rainwater manhole covers are frequently stolen and sold as scrap metal for their value in many cast-iron related industries. Burglary of the manhole covers usually occurs in rural areas where police and public supervision is lacking and manholes are overlooked. Theft of manhole covers has become a phenomenon in many countries costing a lot of money. The price is usually associated not only with the price of one cover but with the price of many replacements that follow since these replacements are stolen again thus requiring an effective solution that apprehends the burglars and permanently stop the wastage. In addition, open manholes are dangers to both health and property.
To solve the adobe problems it is proposed to provide the manhole cover with a security alarm system that dials a remote security office to take action in apprehending the burglars during the burglary. The installation of such antitheft alarm system is justifiable considering the cost, social and safety factors mentioned above.